Brotherly Cravings
by GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: Dean's back to being fourteen due to a witch spell, how is Sam supposed to stop himself from longing to take his virginity? Wincest/Weecest


"But hey, there's perks to this. Got a virgin liver now. What do you say we take her for a test run after this is all over?" Dean chuckled. It was no fun being stuck in his teenage body again, puberty was bad enough the first time, he didn't need it again - but, and maybe it was just his hormones, he was trying his damndest to find a silver lining to all this.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, you'll be able to drink again in, what, seven years?"

The boy turned abruptly at that, eyes wide with horror. "That's not funny, Sam."

"It's kinda funny." he grinned back.

"Don't even joke about that." Dean looked around when Sam started to pull the car over. "What's up?" he asked, turning to look at his brother, though was completely surprised at the dark glint in his eyes. "Sam?"

"Dean, you're fourteen." he muttered slowly, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it friggin' sucks."

"But do you know what this means?"

"That I can star in the remake of _Sharkboy and Lavagirl_?"

"What? No." Sam rolled his eyes as he shifted to face the blond. " _You're_ a virgin."

Dean couldn't help but stare. "Seriously, Sam? Is now the time for that?" he inquired, even as his brother was starting to slide closer him; a hand pushing up his thigh all it taking for his dick to stand at attention. "C'mon, man, we've got to get to Tina."

"What other time am I gonna have to take your virginity?" Sam murmured as he nosed along Dean's jaw before bit gently at his throat, grinning at the moan that escaped his lips despite his now younger brother's best attempts to keep it in.

Apparently that was Dean's breaking point, too, as he immediately grabbed Sam's shirt to tug him in for a kiss, just as experienced as he was before but now also with the heat of teenage need that made Sam groan into his mouth.

Sam wasted no time in getting them both over the seat into the back, kneeling over the boy as tongues battled in each other's mouth, Sam's cock dripping with every mouth watering groan his brother let out.

"God…" Dean breathed out as Sam pressed wet, tongue-filled kisses down his neck, all protests gone now with his arousal strained at his fly. Sam seemed to get the idea well enough and pulled down his jeans, ignoring his shirt all together as a hand roamed over his white briefs - Dean's slight feeling of assault that someone had even gone to the trouble to not only dress him but also get him fitting underwear slipping away when his brother licked at his dick through them, the material going see-through with every lap of his wet tongue.

"Don't fucking tease me, Sam." the blond tried to keep the pleading note out of his voice, but he can already feel the effects of being a virgin again as heat coils tightly in his stomach with just the little kitten licks, toes curling when Sam nosed down the waistband of his briefs and dragged a flat tongue across the head of his cock.

The older hunter just smiled and pushed the rest of Dean's clothing off, his own ignored as he chuckled. "Doubt you can even take my cock any more." he muttered in amusement with a hand moving over the sparse, short pubic hair along his brother's groin.

"Shut up, bitch." groaned Dean, pressing into Sam's large palm when it came in contact with his shaft, fingers slowly curling around it to pump slowly.

"But you don't really want that." he muses, grin only widening as Dean drops his head against the door, hips rolling up in contrast. "You love listening to me. Love me telling you about all the dirty things I'm going to do to you. And you know what I've got planned this time? I'm gonna blow you first. Love choking on your cock," Sam swipes his thumb across the rosy head almost teasingly, leaning down to lick off a bead of precum as it sweats out with his words. "Well, it might be a bit small for that now. Still tastes just as good though, don't you worry. And then, once I've got all of you in my mouth, you're gonna come down my throat." he smiles as Dean whimpers, tightening his hand and speeding up his firm strokes. "Oh, I know, baby; know you want that right now." he squeezes the boy's balls. "Shh, don't come. Not yet. Not until _I'm_ ready for it."

"Sam, stop being such a massive bitch and fuck me already!" Dean groans. He trails his hands up his chest and rubs at his own sensitive nipples, feeling his entrance clench needily around nothing. He yelps when his brother grips his balls painfully tight.

"Hush, _child_." he growls lowly and Dean shudders at the timbre in his voice, cock twitching when it gets stroked again. "Listen, or else you'll be the one gagging on a dick."

Sam grins when he whines quietly. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. After you come down my throat, I'm gonna flip you over and drag my tongue over that sweet little hole of yours. Always shiver so nicely for me when I do. Gonna get you nice and wet with my tongue, then I'll add a finger." Sam practically hums with the thought. "Feel you up inside properly. So tight around my finger… Gonna see how many I can get in you before you're begging for my cock." he smiles and drags his knuckles down Dean's soft cheek with a little croon, the boy shaking and whimpering under him as he tries to hold back an orgasm almost brought on sheerly by words and imagination as Sam's hand has stopped working his arousal. "And once you ask so nicely for it, how I can resist giving it to you? Can't just stop teasing you though. I'm gonna start with the head, slide it in slowly and wait as you moan so nicely beneath me. Nnngh, your little virgin ass will feel so good, so _snug_ around my cock. You'll make plenty of gorgeous noises for me, won't you?" he waits until Dean gives a whine and a nod before going on. "I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard, baby, just like you won't it. God, you won't even be able to sit up once I'm done." Sam's almost moaning himself now, voice shaking with arousal as he sucks in shuddering breaths. "Not gonna stop once you come. No, gotta keep giving my dick or else you'll be whiny for days afterwards. Keep fucking you hard like you love it, keep hitting the sweet spot inside you so you _scream_ for your little brother's cock. And once I paint that pretty pink inside you white, I'm gonna plug you up for the next time I want to fuck you." He leans down and nips at Dean's neck, biting and sucking 'til it's an angry red. "Gonna be my fuck toy, baby. Gonna keep you nice and stretched and full for whenever I want you." He bends to suck on his nipples and the blond finally snaps.

"Oh, _oh_ , Sam!" Dean gasps out as he comes against him with stars blaring behind his eyes, toes curling and gripping Sam's hair until his knuckles go white, shudders rocking him violently. "Nnnngh, _Sam_! Jesus fuck! _Fuck_! Oh, God… Sam… Sam… God, Sam..." He breathes as he slowly comes off his high, body numb from overstimulation when Sam finally pulls off his nipple.

He's still shaking as his brother kisses him tenderly, then a sob escapes him when Sam clutches his balls tighter.

"I told you not to come." he breathes in the boy's ear. "Guess I'm gonna have to spank you before I fuck you now."

"God…" is all Dean can get out in reply.


End file.
